Aegia
Aegia(アエジア , aejia) is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea. She is a potent user of White and Healing Magic while she also utilizes Familiar Spirit Magic when angry. Biography Appearance Aegia has the appearance of a girl at her thirteen with swirly pink hair and green eyes. She wears a yellow sleeping goat hat, a white robe with pink markings and white shoes with pink laces. She carries a wand that looks like a goat horn with an orb. Personality Aegia is a happy-go-lucky girl that enjoys each day of her life to the fullest and usually tends to forgot most stuff told at her and is unable to hold grudges. She likes attention and praise as expected from a girl of that age, with it being the sole reason she wanted to become an idol. She has a mania for sheeps and goats due to being raised by them when her parents abandoned her and any insult towards her hat, which is that of a sleeping goat, will make her angry enough to beat the offender and make them later apologize to it in a more kiddy tone. Finally, she ends up finishing whatever she says in a sheep or goat tone. Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Despite her appearance, which doesn't correspond to her true age, Aegia possesses huge reserves of magic power. Her aura is white when exerted and has been described as unbelievably pure but when angered, her aura is rough like a ram's horn. She has enough magic power to heal a squad of dozen Astraea knights from their fatal wounds with no effort while it is said that she managed in the past to purify a powerful demonic beast that not even the best priests of the time couldn't do so Animal Communication: Many people have witnessed Aegia to be able to talk to animals and magic beasts, but whether it's credited to her being raised by sheeps and goats or due to her animalistic familiar spirit is unknown. White Magic (白魔法 Shiro Mahō) is a Caster Magic. White Magic is a type of Magic that has various capabilities, ranging from being able to cancel out Black Magic like Seith Magic to offensive purposes in combat.Aegia is an expert user of this magic, having mastered most known spells in order to combat Black Magic users and even Black Arts. However, white magic isn't only capable of dealing with the aforementioned magics, being able to do things such as purifying bodies of water, restoring one's soul state which can also purify even demons and much more Spells * Purification (精製, Seisei): A basic spell where Aegia releases white magic energy on a medium to remove any evil influence. It can be used to restore the environment around the caster and cancel the casting of evil magics. * Eternal Rest (永遠の休息, Eien no Kyūsoku): A spell that deals with magics such as Necromancy, with Aegia releasing a wave of white magic energy that cancels their control while also guaranteeing the passing of the controlled to the afterlife. This works also on ghosts and wraiths. * Reversed Pain (逆に痛み, Gyaku ni Itami): A spell used usually against Torture Magic. Aegia begins by chanting for a minute and then points her wand at the intented target, creating a magic symbol on them. and as long as the symbol is on them, all the pain they are causing goes to them twice as strong. * Panacea's Care (万能薬のケア, Man'nōyaku no kea): A spell that deals with Virus. Aegia begins by holding her hands in praying and saying the spell's name while flaring her magic power, ending up creating an ethereal woman that explodes into light particles that fall into everyone. Those showered will have any anomally condition affecting them be undone while also getting a temporary immunity to them while casters of magics such as Virus that try to use them while having being showered by the light particles will find themselves unable to do so. * Sanctuary (サンクチュアリー, Sankuchuarī): A lengthy spell in which Aegia writes a circle of various characters in the spot she and others are residing and upon finishing, she hits her wand on the ground and the circle shines, creating a zone that protects from evil forces. Trivia & Notes *Aegia's appearance is based on White Magician Pikeru from Yugioh. *Aegia is taken from the Greek word Αίγα which means goat. *Her familiar spirit's name Tsika is taken from the Greek word Κατσίκα which means, well, goat. *While she looks 13, she is much older but why she still looks like a kid is unknown. Category:DeathGr Category:White Magic User Category:Healing Mage Category:Healing Magic User Category:Familiar Spirit Magic User